Drongo
|-|new boy and i still love him!!!= when a criminal and a criminal love each other very much, they raise their child as a criminal, and chaos ensues. even if his parents were rather professional, drongo was not, despite their best efforts. he was sloppy and had so much fun doing what he was doing, thinking this was how it worked, until his parents got arrested and he was forced to adapt and learn hwo to steal his own way. his parents, who might not have been the best parents, convinced him the best way to prove himself is to bail them out for however much they stole, as the longer they were in prison, the more the police found out about their crimes. drongo was pressured to bail them out, and he planned a dramatic and extensive heist. but those might be spoilers for when i revamp A Good Reason owos with no eyes |-|old boy but i love him!!!= please dont steal or use my coding! �� Drongo is enigma's character, please do not use them without my permission, thank you <3 Appearance Drongo's a very small griffon for his age, usually having to look up at just about everyone. Like other griffons, he's covered with both fur and feathers, but a majority of his coat is made up of feathers, rather than fur. The fuller feathers appear shinier than others' and very smooth. His feathers are a dark blue color, with a lighter blue body and lighter, oombre-ing wings. He also has bluish eyemarkings around bright red eyes. Personality Drongo is a rather immature griffon. He always means well but can seem oblivious and obnoxious, and doesn't really know when to stop. He's mischievous and thinks of rule breaking like a game. He likes messing with people and acting rather goofy, and always means well. He's a bit of a trickster and can easily trick ponies and griffons into missing what he's done, such as stealing a bit of food or maybe a toy. He's exceedingly good at speaking fast, mimicking voices, and otherwise throwing his voice to help poke fun or steal. By the way he was raised, he assumes everyone loves to joke around like that, and its hard for him to drop certain habits like that. Because of how tricky he acts, he can come off as rather rude and insensitive. Again, he always means well, but he isn't very aware of other's perspectives of things. He overestimates himself and tries to guess others, but ends up making things worse often. That being said, friends of his probably have to be very patient with him to help him understand others' emotions. History When Drongo was a young griffon, he was raised by parents that encouraged stealing, being as poor as they were. In his head, that was just how the world worked. The reason other griffons weren't seen stealing from everywhere was that they were just that good at it, and when he caught griffons stealing, they were bad at it. To him, when he saw currency being exchanged, he thought it was the easy way out if you weren't good at stealing. When he was younger, he got caught often, getting in trouble and his parents trying to either pretend to scold him then leaving to give him a cookie for a good attempt, or defend him and demand an apology for their "innocent son being accused of stealing." He got better at stealing as he got older, with plenty of encouragement from his parents. At one point, his own parents were caught at stealing, and thrown into a county jail to do jobs to repay what they had stolen. While they worked their way back to stealing, Drongo had to become more secretive and smart about his thieving, even pushing the limit to his abilities. His parents discouraged pickpocketing, but he started getting "clumsier" as time went on, and even snuck his way to rich griffons' and ponies' parties. Only a few times was he caught stealing, mainly as a younger teenager. He was usually let off with warnings. Afterall, he was a jobless griffon with parents doing cummunity service. He was allowed a snack or two, wasn't he? He took that to his advantage a whole lot, milking it whenever convenient, but when he officially turned an adult, he decided to only steal when he could stay out of trouble. To get his playfulness out of his system, he often turned to pulling pranks on other griffons or ponies. Of course he stays tame, tripping someone with his tail, dragging a fake coin along with him as he takes a daily stroll and other things of the sort. Trivia *really good at mimicking voices *not a great flier, really good at climbing though *makes a lot of bird noises *he's actually not bad at singing *appears in a good reason Gallery __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Characters Category:Males Category:LGBT+ Category:Content (Enigmew) Category:Non-Ponies